The Blonde Distraction
by LittleMissKlaroline
Summary: Caroline goes to The Grill to distract Klaus so that Stefan can break Elena out of Klaus' mansion. With a new twist. Takes place during season 4.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a two-shot. Probably not my best work, I kinda hurried through it. But I hope you'll take the time to read it anyway, because it has a lot of that Klaroline-humor and Klaroline-goodness we all love….

Takes place during season 4, when Caroline goes to The Grill to distract Klaus so that Stefan could break Elena out of Klaus' mansion. WITH my own twist of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries

Part 1

The blonde distraction, it sure seemed to be all she was good for lately. Keeping him preoccupied so that her friends could do 'god knows what' without him knowing. They never really told her anything anymore; they just informed her on what needed to be done and expected her to deliver. And of course she did, she loved Elena, she loved her friends and would do anything for them…including being the blonde distraction…again. Her only wish was that they would start showing her some appreciation sometimes and understand that it wasn't easy; she didn't exactly like to toy with other people's emotions, not even _his_ emotions. She knew that he liked her, a lot and it felt bad to take advantage of that, despite all he had done.

The worst part of it wasn't that she was toying with only his emotions, but hers own as well. She kinda liked him too, in some twisted way. He wasn't exactly friend or boyfriend material but still, there was a part of her that enjoyed being around him. That accented voice of his, constantly showering her with compliments and flirtatious commentary. And despite all her rejections, he never seemed to give up. He saw something in her that she couldn't see herself, a side that came out from hiding when around him.

And, he wasn't that bad on the eyes either, she had to admit that. Especially the big blues and those beyond cute dimples.

Yes, she liked him too.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking one last look while putting on some lip-gloss before exiting the bathroom. She spotted him instantly, there he was…at the bar. Alone. Drinking. Perfect. He was wearing black, a color that suited him – fitted his "alpha ways" perfectly.

\- Confident, strong, determined, persuasive, dominant…like a boss. The Alpha Male….

Oh yes, he was the true alpha male and she respected him for some reason, even though she had a hard time admitting that to anyone or herself for that matter, but she knew it deep down.

She took a deep breath, blinked a couple of times when bracing herself and made her way through the crowd, approaching him from behind.

"Place looks pretty good, considering your hybrid got blown up in it" She remarked sarcastically when revealing herself. He looked surprised to see her, but at the same time didn't. It was like he already knew that she wasn't just accidently bumping into him there.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked surprised and happily even though he knew she didn't just come out of nowhere without a reason for being there. Despite whatever reason, he liked being in her presence.

"I want you to give Elena back" She tried demanding, of course she could easily foresee his answer, but she tried to be as honest as possible without him seeing straight through her.

And there it was -

He looked at her, smiling at the realization of the truth he had already anticipated. "Ah, they sent you to sweet-talk me. Well, good for them. But I'm afraid I can't do it" He said and took a sip of his drink.

"Why not?" She asked annoyed, still not having taken a seat next to him.

"She needs my help" He wondered if she was aware of why Elena needed his help.

She didn't answer, probably because she thought he was lying.

Thinking back to Tyler and Hayley, Klaus found it strange that Caroline had agreed to come. The whole situation had to be very hard on her. "Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already" He explained, hoping that the pain she had to be feeling inside would lift just a little bit because of his concern.

"That's none of your business, actually" She spat and finally took a seat next to him.

"Yes well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him" He added and the second he did she looked at him. Staring at him for a few seconds as if she needed him to repeat what he had just said. It obviously meant something to her, to know what someone else thought about the whole thing, maybe it didn't matter who it was. Maybe it would have mattered just the same if it had been Stefan who said it, but there was something in her eyes when she turned to look at him, her features softened, like she didn't see it coming and certainly not from him.

"Can't I at least offer you a drink?" He asked hoping she would take his offer, he wanted to talk to her, flirt with her, be close to her, get to know her better and show her the side of himself that cared for her so deeply – she needed to see that side, because maybe then – maybe then she would give him a chance. If not a chance for affection, then at least a chance for friendship – because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake her away, he had to have her in his life.

"Yeah, sure I guess. Thanks" it was all a part of the plan she told herself, almost believing that she was being honest. But no, she wasn't being honest, not completely anyway. She wanted to share a drink with him. She liked the snarky little comments they always seemed to share, she liked someone provoking her, digging into her soul. She felt important, worshipped.

"There's a shocker" Klaus murmured to himself, he never would've imagined her to say yes. Why did she say yes? Something else was cooking, he was absolutely sure of it.

"Hey! Stop that, you should be happy I'm even here. I happen to be very busy in case you haven't noticed. I don't exactly have time to sit and chit chat with psychopaths" She exclaimed even though he had a point…He looked at her with raised eyebrows in humor at her choice of words.

"Busy with what love? A cheating boyfriend?" Yes, it was a low blow but he couldn't help himself. She didn't seem to affected by the comment anyway, but then again, she seemed to be the type who hid her emotions well.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I am planning the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant" She revealed, holding her head up high - trying to look like she was important because of the task. Klaus laughed and raised his glass to her.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that task" Klaus honestly spoke while raising his glass to her. He downed the drink hard and fast, taking great pleasure in the sensation of fire streaming down his throat when it hit his passages, somehow it quenched his burning desire to just have his way with the blonde, right there on the bar.

God, she was divine.

She was everywhere and it wasn't just her body but all of her. Caroline, sweet Caroline.

"Thank you, I think"

Her drink went down just as fast as Klaus'.

She liked the fact that whenhe wished her good luck, it actually seemed like he meant it. Her friends would always say it but it never really looked like they were being sincere about it, they just said it because it was the right thing to say, neither did they take interest in it. They didn't appreciate the hard work she put into things she was planning, whether it was a birthday-party or something big, like the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Klaus did, or at least she thought he did.

He let out a small chuckle as he sent his shot glass over the bar, nodding at the waitress for a refill. "I may murder people Caroline, but still, I can be sincere" He declared and eyed her empty glass, waiting for her to accept another one.

"I'll take that into consideration" – Smiling as she said it. The conversation between them was getting more and more relaxed and natural, it had a flow over it that didn't feel strained or forged and it was at that point she started to forget her mission there and let herself get completely caught up; with him.

It went straight to his heart, seeing her smile. She had the prettiest smile he'd ever laid eyes on, but unfortunately he didn't get to see it so much since her face whenever around him usually had that "royally-pissed-look" glued all over it. "The beautiful Caroline Forbes, taking "little ole me" into consideration. I'm flattered" Klaus announced, acting silly as he put a hand over his heart - shooting her his classic dimple-filled smirk, hoping it would give him one more smile.

The waitress handed them two top-filled shots of tequila and they both reached for it instantly.

"Don't let it get to your ego" Caroline said, rolling her eyes while emptying her glass again. She almost froze at the sight of that handsome little face of his when he did that smirk-thing, tried to hide her reaction but who was she kidding? His senses were sky-high, so he probably noticed it the second it happened.

"Too late love. I'll take whatever I can get from you" He flickered an eyelid at her when he noticed her flushed cheeks. Yep, he was definitely starting to have an effect on her.

"Wow, now I'm almost flattered" Caroline sarcastically joked while copying his "hand-over-heart" motion.

"Good, you were meant to" He proclaimed and straightened his posture a little, he pulled a little at his jacket, making sure it hung perfectly over his shoulders. He sure meant it; anything he could get was much appreciated.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes when a silence fell between them, and it was during that moment her thoughts drifted to an unfamiliar place, a place where her curiosity got the best of her.

She broke the silence between them...

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" He simply said, she could ask him anything.

"Okay, I totally blame this on the shots going straight to my head…" She continued and thought it through one more time, there was no going back after asking him this. He would instantly know that she was curious about him and she knew that that probably wasn't the best idea. But her thirst for more knowledge about him was overriding her common sense; because she really shouldn't have wanted to know anything about him – he was Klaus, a monster, a killer, a psychopath, a destroyer. But still, she couldn't help but be intrigued by him, there was something exciting about him, something beneath that layer of hard cold stones, something untouched…she wanted to know, wanted to see him – really see him. Would he terrify her?

Truth be told, she probably never would've asked him if she hadn't been drinking, the booze definitely pulled out some bravery. Recklessness too for that matter.

She leaned in a little closer to him, god forbid anyone would hear what she was going to say. She didn't face him, just kinda cocked her head to the side and whispered her request, as fast as she could.

"I want to see your vampire face"

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**

 **Part two coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Excuse me?" He practically coughed as he tried to stifle the laugh emerging at her request. Of all the things she could've asked him, she wanted to see his predatory face? He really didn't see that one coming. He never got the feel that she was scared of him when she was around him, but there definitely was a hint of intimidation – like she didn't know which impulsive things he could end up doing next. But for some reason that intimidation only pulled her in, obviously calling to her, making her curiosity towards him difficult to tone down.

Usually when he let his vampire features take over, people would quake with fear, and with good reason – they were supposed to fear him, he was after all the original hybrid. She was the first and probably the last person who would ask to see his true nature, who _willingly_ wanted to see it. And to say that the thought of showing it to her thrilled him…was an understatement. It lit a fire inside him that he hadn't felt before.

Caroline turned away from his shocking gaze; she couldn't tell what thoughts he had about the subject. The whole thing was stupid, why the hell did she even ask him that? "See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it" She sighed, regretting asking him the stupidest thing ever. Why would he even think about showing her? He probably had more important things to do than keeping her entertained.

"No, no. I'm intrigued." He smiled and pulled a little at her shirt, wanting her to look at him. He also wanted her to tell him the reason why she wanted him to do it, but that would probably be over-reaching. Instead of dragging the whole thing out and end up in it not happening he just stood up and grabbed her. Taking her away from the bar "Come with me" He simply said.

"Wait, why? Where are we going? What are you doing?" She asked confused as he dragged her into the bathroom.

"Acquiescing to your request" He said as he shut and locked the door behind him.

He guided her towards the wall and positioned himself in front of her, she didn't protest. He lowered his head, hiding his face from her for a second as he closed his eyes. When coming back up she could see his spidery lines starting to spread. Her eyes widened when he opened his, it was the most intense shade of yellow she had ever seen, it pulled her in – completely hypnotized her. He looked straight into her eyes and her breath hitched. She listened to the sound of his breath and for the first time she could really hear him without him actually saying anything, she focused only on him.

He sort of snarled at her, not as a means to scare her but as a way to show her his fangs. She stared at them, definitely bigger and sharper than hers or any other vampire she had seen – but then again he wasn't just a vampire so it was probably natural that he was different.

"I'm sorry" She apologized when she realized that her fingers were trailing over his veins, she pulled back instantly. "Don't be" He softly spoke as his face to her disappointment turned back to normal. She actually liked him that way and that was the reason why she couldn't hold back her opinion.

"You look so…different than the others…I mean…Immortality looks good on you" She stuttered and pulled some of her golden locks behind her ear. He didn't speak, he just stood there looking at her beautiful face and feeling extremely happy over the fact that she liked what she saw, because he hadn't anticipated that.

Caroline took a deep breath as she remembered the task at hand. She pulled out her phone and found two messages from Stefan letting her know that things hadn't exactly went as planned.

\- Great

Well, it was time for her to get going, not just because of the situation with Elena but because she was afraid that she might have ended up doing something she would regret. "I should leave" She announced and walked past him, but he was in front of her before she could blink.

"Stay Caroline" It sounded like a plea

She felt that she didn't have any other choice than to speak the truth, he wouldn't let her leave if she didn't. "I can't. See, here's the thing. I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena"

"You don't say" He grinned, not the slightest surprised.

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did. And, don't get mad, but then he lost her" She said hesitantly hoping he wouldn't freak out, but that hope went out the window when he stormed out of the restroom heading towards the exit. She followed him and tried to explain but he interrupted her before she could.

"Caroline, you are very beautiful but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you" He growled behind gritted teeth and turned around in rage to leave but stopped when she spoke.

"They figured out a way to stop the hallucinations" She hurriedly shouted after him and felt relief wash over her when he turned around and revealed that his interest was peaked.

"Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me"

He carefully and patiently (yes patiently) listened to her explain the theory she had been told on how to break Elena's curse. He wasn't sure on whether to believe it or not, because the whole thing sounded a little too easy and he couldn't shake that feeling inside on how this could all just be another trick into getting rid of him and his hybrids once and for all. Klaus' paranoid ways were starting to get the best of him; he was terrified by the thought of someone double-crossing him.

He stared at her, prying his eyes into hers – boring into the truth that lay beneath. To his surprise it seemed like she had told him the truth, at least what she had been told. She hadn't looked strained or nervous while explaining it to him, the only thing he caught up on was that she probably feared his reaction to her lying to him, which as a matter of fact hurt like hell – _she_ had lied.

Still, he didn't like what they demanded of him and it made him irritated to the point where he felt the need to grab someone by the throat, why the hell was he the one who had to bring the biggest hand to the table? He hated being told what to.

Klaus sighed behind gritted teeth and leaned in a little closer to her, he could tell she didn't appreciate the mood he was in as well as being so close to her when in _that_ mood. She eyed over her shoulder to see if she had any room for taking a few steps back.

"You want me to sacrifice one of my hybrids? That's bold, even for you" Klaus hissed just when she was about to take but a fraction of a step backwards. She stopped when he spoke and instantly shot him her pleading eyes. "It's the only way to break the curse. And I think we both know that you want that just as much as we do" She said hoping he would budge, but she didn't plan on holding her breath while waiting for him to do it. If there was one thing she was absolutely certain about when it came to the original in question, it had to be the fact that he usually did the exact opposite of what people told him to do, just out of spite for being told what to do.

And in addition to that, with demands there usually _came_ demands. He wasn't going to do it for free, that was crystal clear. He was Klaus Mikaelson, after all. But just to be sure she had done all she could do, she mustered up the cutest "Please" she had, throwing in a little bit of that "Caroline-spark" he liked so much.

When he had her like _that_ before his bare eyes, he found it extremely difficult not to give in. She was practically begging him, and it wasn't her words that were of the begging kind – it was the look on her divine face. Her eyes reached out to him in a way that nothing or no one ever had, they called to him and he could've sworn that in that exact moment, he could have agreed to do anything for her, anything.

Yes, she would get her hybrid, but it would cost her.

"Fine" He agreed as he positioned himself against the wall, arms crossed and totally relaxed.

Seriously? Caroline thought to herself, could it really have been that easy? She glanced over at him looking like a question-mark with her furrowed brows and wandering eyes. She wanted to ask him why he agreed to do it, wanted to let her mind speculate over his reasons for a while because she had a hard time believing that it could be that easy. She knew that she had some sort of effect on him, but to that magnitude?

Well, whatever his reasons were she didn't have the time to wonder about it anymore, she needed to get the hell out of there before he changed his mind. "Oh" She murmured in shock before adding a quick but truthful "Thanks".

"Not so fast there Love" Klaus said while grabbing her arm when she tried to walk past him. They were now standing side by side, Klaus' hand clasped around her upper arm "A sacrifice like that doesn't come for free you know" He let a silence fall as he released her arm before continuing; " _You_ have to do something for me, two things to be exact"

\- And there it was. She groaned in annoyance of how right she had been, of course he would want something in return. "And what might that be?" She condescendingly asked, rolling her eyes.

"A date" He demanded triumphantly knowing that she wouldn't have any other choice, especially not if she wanted to save her friends life. It was cruel of him to play that card, he knew that. But he was the original hybrid; he was allowed to play dirty.

A date with Caroline Forbes was something he had thought about many times, an opportunity to get to know her better, to learn everything there was to learn about her. Her hopes, her dreams and what she wanted from life. But the best part of it? Was the time he would get to spend with her, being close to her. Of course, he wished that he could have had the chance to ask her out under different circumstances, where the question would be an actual question and not a bargain. But when it all came down to it, he really didn't care. If she said yes and she would, he would have her all to himself for a while.

"A date?" She blurted out in surprise. For a stranger that didn't know the story behind it may have seemed like a reasonable request, and if the person making the demands had been anyone other than him, it probably would be…but it wasn't. Going out with him would mean spending more time with him and them spending more time together sure as hell wasn't a good idea considering what just had happened between them and the things she was starting to feel.

But then again, how could she say no? It was a matter of life and death. How exceptionally rude of him, to give her an ultimatum like that when he knew she wasn't in a position where she could turn him down - She was a good friend, she loved Elena and would do anything for her.

"Fine, what's the second?" She huffed, making it very clear to him by the tone of her voice that she didn't like what he was asking of her, but he only smirked at her, gloating in his triumph.

Klaus closed the distance between them as he got ready to reveal his final demand, eyeing her up and down while allowing his fingers to ghost over her arm – a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

She tried denying it, told herself that his touch didn't feel good but it did, it did. His fingertips was barley against her skin but still it felt like he was glued to her, caressing her with his oh so obvious talented hands. She gazed down to where he was touching her, intently looking at the physical contact between them. She nervously bit her lower lip and he caught that notion, having her exactly where he wanted to when he finally broke the silence.

"You need to show me _your_ vampire face"

A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another one for you and luckily it won't be the last. Inspiration struck and there will probably be two more chapters. Yay :)

Anyway, for this chapter I have used some of the lines from _"My brother's Keeper"_. Unfortunately there won't be any vampire-face flaunting in this one, It just felt wrong to have Caroline _maybe_ showing it to him right away, so I'm dragging it out a little and we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Happy reading.

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries.

Everything was okay, at least for now. Klaus had agreed to their request and allowed Jeremy to kill one of his hybrids, and Damon had saved Elena. Her mission had been successful so yes, everything was okay...for now.

After getting the good news about Elena being okay she had gone home, home to where she could relax and focus on her big day the next morning – The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She had everything planned down to the smallest of details, from which music the band was going to play, to seating-arrangements, décor, appetizers, drinks, staff and what she would say when wishing everyone welcome. There wasn't one thing she hadn't figured out, and because she was a neurotic control-freak, Caroline Forbes was probably the best event-planner in Mystic Falls.

Caroline liked to think that she had everything under control, so did the people around her. She always seemed to have an answer or solution, always knew where to find this or that, her home always clean and tidy, her clothes perfectly ironed and neatly folded and always one step ahead when it came to absolutely everything. She was well-mannered, kind, loving, fun, a good friend, a great girl-friend to have, loyal and very beautiful. So because of those factors it was only natural that one would jump to the conclusion that she was perfect. But of like every other human being or vampire in her case, she definitely wasn't, far from it actually.

There was the tense relation-ship with her mother, her absent father, her stubbornness, her unbelievable capability to always find trouble, that she couldn't keep her opinions to herself when she should, her jealousy…yes there were a lot of things to the list of flaws about Caroline Forbes, but one of her most recent flaws topped everything

\- Her stupidity.

She was lying on her bed with her phone in her hands, fingers tapping the back of it as she felt her heart begin to race in nervousness again. How the hell could she have been so stupid? She thought to herself and closed her eyes. She wanted to kick and scream, send pillows flying through the room; she needed to do something to get the frustration out.

I want to see _your_ vampire face he had said and she had agreed. "Agreed?" she said to herself still lying on the bed. "AGREED?" she screamed as she slapped the flat of her hands down on the mattress, leaving the phone behind as she got up from the bed so angry that she almost pulled her own hair.

A date was one thing, but agreeing to showcase the inhuman part of herself to a man who probably would appreciate it a little too much, was by far the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

But the worst part of it was that deep down inside, she actually wanted to show it to him and she hated that fact.

She walked over to the bed again to pick up her phone when the door-bell rang; her first reaction was to check what time it was, it was late. As she approached the door she heard a familiar sound coming from outside, "Elena" she mumbled questionably as she opened the door.

"Hey" Elena half-smiled and Caroline instantly detected that something was wrong.

That part of everything being okay sure didn't last long.

"What's wrong?" Caroline worriedly asked as she guided Elena inside and closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and say thank you, for helping out today" The brunette said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, don't mention it" Caroline smiled and sat down next to Elena. She scanned her best friends' eyes and traces of tears were so easy to see. She really appreciated that Elena came to check up on her and to say thanks because no one ever did that, but that wasn't the sole reason as to why she was there. "Something happened, please tell me what's wrong" Caroline added and placed her hand on top of Elena's out of concern and comfort.

After a moment of trying to pull herself together, Elena couldn't hold it back as the tears started falling down her cheeks again. "Stefan and I broke up" She sobbed and buried her face against Caroline's shoulder.

"WHAT? Oh my god Elena I'm so sorry" Caroline almost shouted in shock and put her arms around her devastated friend. She couldn't believe it; Stefan and Elena, the world's most perfect couple who were made for each other had broken up? Of course they had had some issues but their love had always conquered in the end, she just couldn't understand it.

"This can't be true, what happened"? She blurted out and pulled back, hands placed on Elena's shoulders, staring into her eyes demanding an answer.

"I don't…I guess…We talked about it and decided it was for the best" Elena tried to explain as she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

"You decided it was for the best? What the hell are you talking about? You both decided to end it?" Caroline asked confused.

"I can't be with someone just because I don't want to hurt that persons feelings Caroline"

"So you broke up with Stefan? Why? You love him" The blonde vampire stated and got up from the couch in frustration.

" _We_ made the decision, together. And it's not that I don't love him anymore…but…" Elena explained as she followed Caroline into the kitchen. She was hurting so bad and desperately needed someone to talk to but this wasn't helping so much because Caroline seemed to become more judgy than supportive.

"But what Elena?" Caroline said while shaking her head, she didn't understand.

"It's not right to be with Stefan when I can't stop thinking about Damon" She finally admitted and watched as Caroline almost swallowed her tongue.

"Please tell me your joking, please please pleeeaassseee tell me that Damon isn't the reason you and Stefan broke up" Caroline begged and walked over to her friend and placed her hands on Elena's shoulders, almost as if she wanted to shake some sense into her.

"Things haven't been the same between me and Stefan after everything that has happened; when he left Damon was there for me every second of every day, helping me cope with the fact that the person that was supposed to be my boyfriend left me and went on a killing-spree and god knows what with Klaus. And despite the fact that Damon loved me, he never stopped looking for Stefan, for me. It was all for me and I'm sorry but that did something to me, changed the way I see him…there is something between us and I can't keep it covered up anymore, I need to figure out what it is and I can't be with Stefan while doing that, it's not right for any of us" Elena heartbrokenly revealed to Caroline and found that it actually felt good to finally say what she had been thinking about for a very long time out loud.

Caroline was still shocked, she couldn't believe what Elena was saying. Had she forgotten that Stefan left in the first place to save Damon, had she forgotten that his love for her was so strong that it overrode Klaus' compulsion to kill her? Had becoming a vampire changed her so much that she couldn't see what was right in front of her? A love so strong that even the devil himself couldn't kill it.

She took a deep breath, deciding that someone needed to give Elena a huge reality-check.

"Elena, sweetie" she started to say but Elena cut her off.

"Caroline, don't. I just can't deny it anymore. Ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense" She backed away from Caroline and walked back into the living room, sighing while putting her hair over her left shoulder.

"Stefan has to be heartbroken" Caroline murmured as she massaged her forehead, this was really giving her a headache.

"And you don't think I am? This isn't easy for me either. What was I supposed to do? Lie to him? Elena snapped while turning around to look at Caroline with widened eyes.

"Well, of course not. But you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart" Caroline shot back, almost sounding disgusted when she said those last words.

"Well he did and that's exactly what I am. Confused"

"I'm sorry Elena" Caroline apologized as she realized that she was probably being a little hard on Elena. The fact was that Caroline couldn't even begin to comprehend how it was possible to feel anything for Damon. He had abused her, used her as a blood-bag, compelled her, taken advantage of her and even planned to kill her. How could Elena see past those things and every other horrible thing he had done?

Thinking about it got her worked up again, the anger spreading to every corner of her being.

"Elena, Damon is the exact opposite of Stefan. He's sneaky, manipulative, rude and hardly does anything that doesn't benefit himself. How can you not see that?" She tried to enlighten the brown-haired vampire.

Elena lifted her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, but why do I think you won't hesitate to tell me"

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so called "feelings" for Damon are starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it and the thought of you together really makes me want to barf" Caroline admitted making it very clear in her tone that she disapproved.

It hurt like hell, to know that her best-friend, who was supposed to be there for her and support her was anything but. Having her friends understanding meant the world to Elena and when one of those friends so clearly didn't things went from bad to worse.

As if she hadn't cried enough over the last years, the tears started falling again. "Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier" she gulped and headed for the front-door. She couldn't stand listen to Caroline's words of judgment anymore.

"Elena" Caroline remorsefully said and went after her, but Elena didn't stop. She almost ran out of the house, heading for her car.

Caroline stood on the porch and watched as Elena drove away, she didn't mean for it to end like that but she just couldn't help herself. Besides, _she_ wasn't the one who had gotten herself into this messed up situation.

"How the hell did I become the bad guy?" She muttered to herself in silence as she turned around to walk inside but someone was blocking the entrance.

"Hello Sweetheart. Why don't you and I spend some time together and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" He said with that seductive accented voice of his, dimples showing as he gave her his trademark smirk.

Okay, maybe she _had_ gotten herself into a messed up situation and the truth was…it was probably worse than Elena's.

A/N: Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the wait. But things have been really hectic lately, plus, I have been on vacation.

I hope this chapter will put a smile on your face. I really enjoyed writing it.

Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Part 4

"Klaus" She mumbled to herself, very surprised to see him there, but not that kinda happily surprised, more like "what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-surprised". He was leaning against the door-frame, hands crossed over his chest. The scent of his cologne forced it's way up Caroline's nostrils and she took it in, almost closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, smelling him, nearly tasting him as that perfumed air flowed down to the back of her tongue, itching her taste buds. He always smelled like that, and it was a disturbingly good scent. He looked casual but classy with dark denims, a white v-neck t-shirt and a black coat. His hair was styled; the hair-gel he had used kept his curls firmly in place, giving him that perfect finished look.

"Yes, that's what some people prefer to call me" Klaus answered and the sound of his voice snapped her back from the thoughts about his flawlessness. She glared at him and tried to look as if she didn't care about his presence by huffing and walking past him, into the house.

"You do know that I can let myself in? But I would prefer it if you invited me" He enlightened her and held his ground. He turned around though, observing her every step down the hallway.

"What do you want Klaus? It's been a crappy day and I'm tired" She notified him, stating a fact and hoped it would be enough because she really didn't want him to come inside.

"I beg to differ; you seemed to enjoy yourself at the grill earlier" He just continued, not giving a rats ass that she obviously didn't want him there, in fact it only made him want to be there even more.

She wanted to wipe that beyond annoying smug look off of him, mostly because she knew he was right, she had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed seeing that part of him that scared people, that part of him that should've scared her too, but didn't.

"How did I know you wouldn't hesitate to bring that up?" She shot back and walked into the living-room.

"Am I wrong?" He questioned coyly and finally entered the house, closing the door and followed her.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and shrugged, once again trying to act careless, disgusted and unfazed. "Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. Now please, can you leave?" She begged of him and pointed at the doors direction.

"I could, but I won't" He simply said.

"Which part of me NOT inviting you in didn't you understand?" She spat and walked over to the window, slightly parting the drapes to check if anyone was outside. God forbid anyone would see him inside her house or worse, listening in on their conversation.

One thing Caroline couldn't understand was why Klaus was so interested in her, what was it about her that pulled him in? She considered herself to be pretty common, nothing special. Plus, he had lived for centuries so surly he had to have met other women who were more intriguing and special than her over the years.

He always looked at her with this unexplainable expression over his face, like he was seeing her for the first time every time they met. She could sense his infatuation towards her only by looking at him, and that scared her.

She wanted to ask him why, but that would only make things worse, especially after the incident at the grill. She had to hide her interest at all costs.

"Oh I understood that part quite well, I just decided not to care" Klaus announced and walked up to her, standing dangerously close. She could feel his breathing on her neck.

She turned around and took two fast steps to the side, putting some distance between them. "Well then, feel free to….stand there for as long as you like. I'm going to bed. Oh, and make sure to leave before my mother gets home, she tends to be a little cranky when she gets home from her night shifts"

She hadn't gotten very far when he spoke. "Or, I could just come with you" He teased; knowing it would piss her off and it thrilled him.

"Are you insane?" She shot back instantly, looking at him in shock.

"Oh come on Love, a little sneak peek?" He teased again as he started taking slow steps towards her.

"NO" She shouted and sent a pillow flying through the room, aiming for him but of course, he grabbed it perfectly. "Now that wasn't very nice of you" He pouted, pretending to be hurt by her action.

"I'll tell you what isn't nice, you stalking me in the middle of the night and breaking into my house" She yelled quickly at him scrunching up her brow as she always did when annoyed, and Klaus happened to find that very cute.

He let out a chuckle begging to differ, pointing out that he wasn't stalking her…this time. Although he preferred the term delving into something he was passionate about, in this case her. "For starters I wasn't stalking you, I had every intention of knocking on the door...but then I heard you and the doppelganger debating so I decided to wait" He said as he held his hands behind his back, raising his eyebrows as his point had been stated.

Caroline stared at him still annoyed with his antics. "You decided to eavesdrop?" She corrected while shaking her head pointing out that that wasn't any better than stalking.

"Vampire hearing remember? I can't really help it" Klaus stated pointing to his ears with a smug smile on his face as they bantered back and forth which he happened to find fun, especially since it was the only time she wasn't ignoring him or slapping him for something inconceivable he had done or tried to do.

"Sure" She nodded sarcastically still not satisfied with his answer.

"So, the doppelgangers affections for the younger Salvatore are coming to an end?" The hybrid asked remembering Elena and Caroline's earlier conversation he had heard.

Caroline let out a defeated sigh just thinking about it showing her distaste for the situation.

"Nope, they just magically disappeared and then reappeared a few seconds later….pointing in Damon's direction" She frowned and spoke with an attitude.

Honestly, Klaus didn't know why she cared that much or why it was such a big deal, but to his surprise he actually admired her for caring. And he also found her hatred for the Salvatore brother amusing, recalling a time when she told Damon that calling him Satan would be an insult to Satan. "Well that's unfortunate. I'm sure it'll all end up just fine" He said not really having an opinion in the matter but never the less wanted her to feel better.

"No it won't. Have you met Damon?" She asked with disgust on her features once again, reminding him of her hatred towards Damon. He laughed at her. "Several times actually" He joked.

"You know that's not what I meant" She replied rolling her eyes in his direction. He decided to speak his mind as he was confused to why it bothered her so much. It was not like she was the one who was dating Damon…although he did faintly remember hearing about them being a couple a while back.

"Honestly I don't see what the problem is Love, it is her choice not yours" He explained and allowed himself to take a seat in the couch as she gave him a "how could you even ask that look".

"It's a problem because it's Damon" She preached as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Klaus decided to push her buttons a bit by asking another question he knew would rile her up. "Maybe you are jealous?" He questioned with a smirk, although inside hating the idea of her liking Damon. And then the irony, who was jealous now?

"What? I'm not jealous. I would rather die than spend one minute alone with that freak-show" Caroline detested showing her distaste with the idea.

"Then what? Why do you care so much?" He asked truly wanting an answer. She sighed and fell down into the couch, right next to him. The memories about what Damon had done to her while they "dated" started flowing through her mind.

"I care because I don't want him to do to her what he did to me" She blurted out without thinking and then realized who she was talking to.

"And what was that exactly?" He asked, in fact almost demanded. She didn't look at him, just stared down on her feet as she tried to avoid his prying questions she didn't want to give an answer to, because if she did she would have to relive all of the horrible things Damon had done to her, and that…was more than she could take at the moment.

Caroline was a strong woman and she could most certainly handle herself but there was something about the way she reacted to his question that caught his attention, she actually seemed sad, and most disturbingly, scared. What the hell was this about? "Nothing, now please leave" Caroline hurried and started pulling him out of the seat and towards the door, but she didn't get him very far before he stopped.

"Caroline, what did Damon do?" He asked again, now more serious. He slightly bent down to her level so he could look into her eyes, hoping she would open up, maybe she didn't know it but she could trust him.

"It doesn't even matter anymore; it was a long time ago" She slurred and looked up, meeting his gaze. She tried to give him something that resembled a smile but to her great disappointment she knew she was failing. "I'm sorry love, but clearly it matters" He indicated, not giving up, causing her to slump her shoulders in defeat.

If Damon had done anything to hurt her, Klaus thought to himself and felt the blood pumping inside his veins, his wrath building up in a speed he'd never felt before.

"Okay, that does it" She growled and tried to shove him backwards the few steps needed to get him over the threshold, but he didn't budge. "Oh for heaven's sake, what's it gonna take for you to leave?" She added and stepped back, fury evident in her eyes.

He wasn't going to let that Damon-thing go, he would get her to open up eventually, even if it meant getting her off vervain and compelling it out of her. But for now there were other things he needed to concentrate on, things that, with a bit of luck would give her one more piece of her. Furthermore, concentrating on something else would probably do him good because the thought of Damon hurting Caroline made him want to kill somebody, or even better, kill Damon.

Klaus enjoyed that determined, sassy side of her, where she didn't just do whatever he wanted. He was used to girls giving into his questions and "demands" in a blink of an eye, girls nowadays were easy like that but not her. He couldn't just take her and claim her for his own, she needed working on and that was very exciting because he really did enjoy a challenge and the wait, especially when the award was her – hopefully.

"Truth be told, I just…" he hesitated, unsure on whether he should be honest or just provoke her some more. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you, I really enjoyed our time together at the grill today and I was hoping…." He continued but hesitated again. He looked at her, expression dead serious.

"You were hoping what?" She asked impatiently, eyes widened.

"I was hoping that maybe I could collect one the things you promised me" He softly spoke, showing her a more toned down side of himself because that was part of him also, even though he rarely ever showed it to anyone.

Well fuck, she had been trying to avoid just that the entire time, secretly wishing that he had forgotten but come on, who was she kidding? Of course he wouldn't forget something like that. Okay, brief pause – her mind and heart was racing and she had absolutely no idea how to get herself out of this one. Obviously it wasn't the date he wanted, it was way too late for that, furthermore Klaus didn't strike her as a man who would settle for an indoor-date, he would most likely want to take her out to a fancy restaurant where the dress-code was "no-outfit-under-a-thousand dollar worth-allowed".

Yes, she knew what he wanted but he wasn't getting it.

"I think it's a little late for a date, rein check tomorrow? Great, see you then" She tried and hurried past him and opened the door, hoping he would go along.

"Actually, I have already taken the liberty to plan our date and I hope you are free this Saturday" He declared with puppy eyes and confirmed Caroline's suspicion.

God, she was desperate. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? She had to think fast and come up with something she knew would get him on different thoughts.

"Damon abused me" She blurted out, not thinking about the consequences of telling him something like that. He didn't say a word, just gave her this strange look. She hadn't seen him like that before. She could see him swallowing hard before slightly nodding his head, like he was coming to terms with what she had said.

And just like that, he was gone.

Fuck

She didn't know why she did it because she knew he was long gone. But she ran out on the porch, scanning the street for him. Of course he was nowhere to be found. Well, at least he left she thought as she tried to rid herself of an inner voice telling her that she shouldn't have said anything. "Damn it" she cursed while biting her lip, feeling a nervous jitter coursing through her as she put on her jacket and boots.

* * *

He didn't bother knocking; he just kicked the door open and stood there waiting for a certain someone to show up. He had serious problems containing himself. His insides were burning, desperately needing an explosion to satisfy his fury.

"You are aware that it's common courtesy to knock and then wait for someone to open?" Damon carelessly said as he eyed the open door while sipping on his drink.

Klaus smirked and gazed down for a split second, his hands were placed on each side of the door-frame. "I'm gonna give you a 5 seconds head start mate and then I am coming after you. And you better pray to whatever god you belong to that I don't find you" He growled, giving much effort in keeping his anger at bay.

Damon acted like he was afraid and shocked by putting one of his hands over his gaping mouth. "Now why would I want to be doing that? When staying right here clearly will be much more entertaining" He challenged and raised his glass to Klaus, giving him this crooked grin before downing the rest of his drink.

"Suit yourself" Klaus said and moved one of his feet over the threshold.

"Before we do this…whatever _this_ is. Tell me one thing, not that I care, I'm just curious. What's gotten you all gloomy?" Damon asked amused. "Oh and please don't tell me it's about the cure, we are all aiming for the same goal there, in case you forgot" he added indifferently and narrowed his eyes.

Damon didn't move an inch while speaking, neither did the hybrid.

"Aaah, about that. Change of plans, if you are still breathing when I find it" Klaus said and cocked his head to the side a little… "I will personally shove it down your throat and let you live miserably as a human long enough so you can watch as your precious Elena runs right back into your brothers arms and then…and then I'll simply end you, simple as that" He laughed at that last sentence.

The older Salvatore didn't quite follow what Klaus was talking about and in situations like these he always found that the best defense was to sprinkle his arrogance and smart-mouth all over the place.

"Wow, got it all figured out haven't you. But, it seems you might wanna get that memory of yours checked out. Elena and my brother are like soul mates or something, I tried to woo her but she didn't want me and I just gotta say, that's the first" He sarcastically said, trying to act like he didn't care. "Anyway" he added and let a silence fall before continuing "Like I said, get that memory of yours checked out, you're practically an antique. You know, dementia and all" he provoked, blinking an eye at the hybrid.

Once again Klaus laughed.

"Damon Damon Damon, always the flippant one. I take it you haven't heard the good news yet then?"

As much as he wanted to, Damon couldn't deny that his curiousness were getting the best of him. What was this? He took one step closer towards Klaus. "Spill it Hybrid, I don't have all night. I'm the guest of honor at…what's-her-face house tonight. Lots of drunk and easily swaying girls there I can imagine. You would have loved it" He rashly spoke.

Since Damon had moved closer, as did Klaus, he kept his hands folded behind his back, a notion that showcased his fearlessness. "Well, it seems like a certain brown-haired vampire has changed her mind, regarding which Salvatore brother she wants to share a bed with. Apparently she's Team Damon now, or so I've heard" He revealed and took great pleasure in watching Damon trying to hide his interest and excitement about the matter.

"Huh, strange. I was just upstairs in my room. And I think I would've noticed it if Elena was lying on my bed" He joked, trying to act like he took Klaus' statement literally.

"You could ask her yourself, but unfortunately you won't get that chance" He didn't hesitate any longer, Klaus entered the boarding house and stood still for a second before running Damon down, grabbing him by the neck in a chokehold. It happened so fast that Damon didn't have time to react. Klaus pushed the Salvatore brother against the wall and tightened his grip around his throat.

Damon tried fighting back but he didn't stand a chance against the original hybrid, his only hope was that Stefan would walk through the door any second now – hopefully. Damon hating someone being better than him, stronger than him and faster than him. It was a defeat that did some serious damage to his ego and to be perfectly honest, that was worse than actually being offed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Caroline screamed as she threw herself into Klaus and managed to push him away from the raven-haired vampire.

She quickly glanced over at Damon to confirm that he was alive before turning to Klaus and shaking her head at him. "Perfect timing Blondie" Damon coughed, lying crumpled on the floor.

Klaus was also lying on the floor, with the back of his head leaning against the wall. "Yes I agree, perfect timing Sweetheart, you just made this a whole lot more fun" He announced with a huge smile across his face, thinking that getting Damon to admit what he had done to her in front of both of them and then apologizing would be most satisfying.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so very sorry for my absence, it's been forever since I last updated and I feel bad for it. I hope you still want to read my story and that you'll like what's to come. Unfortunately this is a very small chapter, in reality this chapter was supposed to be at least 5000 words – But I really wanted to post something since it's been forever and to give you notice that I'm still here.

I hope you'll like it, despite it's lack of length.

Please leave me with your thoughts..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Part 5

"YOU, stay there" Caroline demanded while pointing at Damon who had just managed to get back up on his feet. She turned around, fast and determent, glaring angrily at the one who she was the most pissed off at. "And you, come with me" She growled and started walking towards the front-door, expecting him to follow.

Once outside she slammed the door shut and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out on the lawn. "You are aware that he's still gonna hear us" He pointed out with this annoying mocking tone.

"Oh shut up, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She whispered behind gritted teeth, finding it extremely hard not to scream at the top of her lungs.

He loved the fire in her eyes when being so upset, the way her hands always pulled her hair back when focusing on something, the way her whole body oozed of dominance when in a discussion and how she always couldn't stand still out of frustration. Every detail of her he noticed and appreciated, if only she would get so furious that some sharp canines would show. - Definitely something to see he thought as he felt his immortal heart skip a beat at the thought of it.

He cleared his voice and straightened his posture, oozing of even more dominance than her. "It's quite simple actually, in light of what you told me 20 minutes ago, it is in my intention to separate Damon's head from his neck" He informed her, steady and calm, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

A knight in shining armor riding in on his big white horse to save her would actually have been romantic – that is if the knight in question had been someone other than Klaus Mikaleson. Of course, she appreciated the notion behind it all, him wanting to protect her honor and all that, but he couldn't just go around killing people, why was that so hard to understand?

\- Come to think of it, she already knew the answer to that question. The man in front of her had absolutely no respect for any other breathing organism other than himself and had a track-record of leaving dead bodies behind, so why did she even bother trying to reason with him? "You will do no such thing. And, forget what I said. I was just trying to get you to leave" She lied, hoping he would believe she'd made it all up.

He could see the lie in her eyes, taste it as the last word of it escaped her lips and god how he wished she _had_ made it all up, because the thought of Damon, or any other man for that matter causing her harm, hurt in places inside of him – in places he'd never felt pain before. He was well aware of the fact that he'd also hurt her and the regret of it consumed him. If he had had the power to take his actions back he would do it, unfortunately he didn't possess that kind of power.

However, the he one thing he could do was to make sure that the ones who had hurt her would suffer.

\- He himself was already suffering, he had to live with what he had done and his only hope was that in time she could maybe forgive him. "That is not going to work Love" He said and walked past her, determent of getting inside that house again.

She grabbed his arm, "Klaus please" she begged, her eyes desperate.

Her imploring words sent shivers down his spine, the way his name had sounded surrounded by her voice, accompanied with a begging please was extremely hard to ignore. But the thing that really had him was the feeling of her tiny hand clutching his arm, holding him back. As much as he wanted to obey her he just couldn't do it. He caught himself wishing that his cruelty was the only reason he wanted to kill Damon, that he needed him dead for his own selfish needs, needs that benefited only him, and the fact that it didn't pissed him off even more.

"Caroline, he needs to suffer for what he did" He practically yelled, trying to prove that he didn't take orders from anyone, not even her.

Automatically she took a few steps back, almost as if threatened by him. "Like I told you earlier, it doesn't matter anymore" She quietly uttered, eyeing the wet grass beneath her.

Klaus noticed her shift at his harsh pitch and at the same time as not wanting her to be afraid of him he _did_ want her to be - mostly so she would stop trying to prevent Damon's demise. It also irritated him that she tried to act like it didn't matter…

"Well that's just it isn't it. It _does_ matter, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did to Elena's confession" He countered and started to walk backwards towards the boarding house, slowly, never leaving her eyes.

She felt tears starting to materialize in the corner of her eyes, she hated talking about her history with Damon and she hated not being able to do anything to stop Klaus. If he killed Damon, she would lose Elena and Stefan, and the thought of that alone made her want to die.

"Fine, it matters. I hate what he did, a part of me will always despise him and a part of me will never approve him and Elena together. But I can't do anything about it. What happened happened, it belongs to the past and it's never going to happen again" She cried as one single tear managed to escape one of her eyes. Her only hope now was that her different approach on the matter would make him listen.

This was new territory to him, she was actually crying. He had absolutely no idea what do to. He was not a comforting person at all. He was used to people arguing, fighting and screaming at him...but not crying in the way she did right now. Then, out of nowhere he realized that he wanted to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to "shhh" her and be the one who would make her tears withdraw.

\- Instead he took the path he knew best. "You are right, it is never going to happen again, I plan to make sure of that" He firmly spoke with his dimple-filled smirk, clearly enjoying the thought of offing Damon.

Another tear fell over her cheeks and she wiped it away with her hand as she tried to get through to him.

"Damon is Stefan's brother – Stefan is my friend. Damon is also Elena's soon to be boyfriend I guess. Elena is my friend Klaus. She will be devastated if she lost Damon, Stefan too. I just can't stand here and watch you go inside that house and ruin my friend's life. I won't allow it"

"I didn't ask your permission" He corrected, arching both his eyebrows in a way that informed her about his indifference.

When she didn't say anything he jumped to the conclusion that she'd somehow come to turns with Damon meeting his maker.

He gave her one last stare before turning around.

She didn't know what to do; she had never felt so helpless her entire life. If only she could call Stefan for help, or anyone else – granted, that would probably only send them to one certain death.

Nope, she was on her own.

She sighed as her hands flew down against her sides in defeat. She watched as the distance between Klaus and the boarding house became smaller and smaller, making her heart beating faster and faster.

"I'll show it to you" She shouted after him, her tone frantic at the realization that she was running out of time.

Instantly he froze, knowing exactly what she was talking about and ever since the "incident" at the grill he had wanted nothing more…than to see that part of her. But to his surprise, the need to inflict pain on Damon was almost as big.

Nevertheless, he wanted her to say it. "Show me what?" He asked when turning to look at her again, his voice deep and raw.

The look in his eyes intimidated her, but not in a way that had her terrified, more like she could feel how badly he actually wanted see it and that did something to her, making her feel that same unfamiliar sensation of curiosity towards him, towards herself with him – The feeling she had felt at the grill.

As much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't want to show it to him, she was actually pleased with the fact that she had an excuse to do it. If her showing it to him would prevent him from doing whatever he had planned for Damon, then that meant she actually had a reason to do it, and that was exactly what she needed – something to pin her desire to do it on.

"My vampire face. I'll show it to you, right now" She stammered, praying to god he wouldn't notice her hidden excitement.

He narrowed his eyes as he started walking over to her. "And in exchange I assume you wish to have Damon's life spared?" He predicted huskily only inches away from her.

She had been so preoccupied with her conflicted mind that she didn't notice him suddenly standing so close. She nervously bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Yes" She said.

She glanced up at the sky when she felt a drop of rain landing on her forehead. The stars that shined so brightly just a moment ago had been replaced with heavy rain-clouds, just itching to set free the moist within.

\- When looking back at him it came, hard and fast. Soaking both of them instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the other half that was supposed to be in the previous chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore, I mean, I had a plan to how it was going to end. And that ending was supposed to happen like three chapters ago, so I'm not sure yet where it's going. But I definitely think there will be at least two more chapters.

I hope you enjoy this, let me know :)

Thanks to everyone who has followed and fav'd this story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries

P.S: I'm sorry if you come across some misspellings or errors when reading, I may have been a little eager to post this.

* * *

The rain was pouring down, splashing against them with full force.

\- Neither of them cared because their argument seemed to have stripped them of their common sense, like for example finding a roof to stand under or something.

Klaus watched the rain trail over her angelic face before dripping down to her jacket, where the fabric absorbed it in. He tried to catch some of the drops by brushing his thumb over her cheeks and to his surprise, she let him.

Caroline was taken aback by his touch; it was as if something about him suddenly changed. She never would have expected him to care about something so small. And if she were to be perfectly honest with herself, it felt good. Even though it was just a little brush against her skin, it sent warmth through her and soothed the cold from the rain.

She closed her eyes for a split second and breathed out heavily – He noticed it.

He leaned in even more, and she braced herself, getting ready to abstain from what she suspected to be a kiss. Instead, he leaned in past her cheeks and close to one of her ears.

"Why are you protecting him?" He whispered and his breath tickled against her earlobe.

The rain-drops that landed on him were now dripping down on her, making her even more soaked. Small goose bumps started to spread over her body as the feeling of being cold took completely over.

She didn't have any power to stop it when her body started trembling from the icy rain.

Truth be told, she was surprised that a vampire could even get cold.

"I've already told you why" She reminded him, still letting him stand so close. She found comfort in the heat radiating from him. He was warmer than her and she suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was part wolf.

He didn't see her face since he was still leaning over her shoulder after whispering into her ear, but he could vaguely feel her shaking. She was cold.

\- And he couldn't have any of that.

"Come here Sweetheart" He said as he swiftly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her, he didn't zip it up, just held it closed with his hands.

At first she anxiously tensed a bit, something she found to be completely normal when being around him. He had proved to be very unpredictable and cunning at times, so her suspicion seemed fair. But once again he surprised her by doing something so small, yet compassionate. His manners weren't compatible to the Klaus she thought she knew, proving that maybe she didn't know him at all.

His jacket was probably just as wet as hers, but somehow it lessoned the amount of rain that was meant for her. Moreover, it was warm from having been on him.

She slightly shook her head as she managed to pry herself away from her observations and curiosity towards the hybrid. Their physical closeness at this point became too much, she sighed as she pulled away from him.

When she pulled away his hands lost contact with the jacket, something that resulted in it to hang open on her. He had just wrapped it around her shoulders, so when the weather got worse and wind came along with the rain, the jacket flew off her.

She used her vampire speed to grab it before it disappeared.

Instantly when she got hold of it and wrapped her arms around it so the wind wouldn't claim it again, she could smell his cologne on it.

She pulled the jacket up to her nose and inhaled as she closed her eyes.

She noticed her own breathing becoming heavier as she still held the fabric close to her face, why was she doing this? The mixed scent of his cologne and him on the jacket were so strong, it forced itself inside her, making her shiver even more than the rain.

Why had she bothered to retrieve it? She hadn't even asked for it.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He suddenly spoke from behind her, meaning he hadn't noticed her fixation on his jacket.

She turned around and offered him the piece of clothing back.

"It looked expensive. Wouldn't want your investment going to waste" She pompously mocked, hiding the truth behind her feisty attitude.

He was standing in front of her, drenched from top to bottom. The rain made his curls show even more, his dark blonde curls.

He looked good like that.

"Don't be silly Caroline, put it on" Klaus urged, unperturbed by her childish performance.

He dragged his fingers through his hair, ridding himself from as much raindrops as possible.

When she still held the jacket out for him to take back, he sighed at her stubbornness and almost ripped it out of her hands.

This emotional roller-coaster thing she was doing was really starting to give him a whiplash. In one moment it would seem as though she was beginning to let him in a little and appreciate his small gestures of affection, but then in the next she puts up this barrier and completely shuts him out.

Just to make a point he tossed the jacket down on the now muddy grass.

The white v-neck t-shirt he was wearing clung to his torso, almost as if glued on because of it's moist condition. It showcased the firm muscles underneath when he tensed out of anger.

"He needs to be punished for his actions" Klaus quantified, picking up their previous discussion.

He was not about to bicker about her rejections, it wouldn't lead to something anyway.

\- Not now at least.

Caroline looked at him in shock, how could he even say something like that without taking a look in the mirror?

Of course she had at some point wanted Damon to pay for what he'd done to her, truth be told she still did, but she didn't want him deceased.

"What about your actions? How many people have you taken advantage of, abused, and killed?" She asked, well aware of the fact that going down that road probably wasn't a good idea.

But then again, maybe it was time someone sat him straight.

Her audacity to ask him something like that surprised him, and at the same time fascinated him even more.

It also angered him, mostly because he knew her point had some legality to it.

He would never hurt Caroline the way Damon had, but could he really say that the same thing would apply for other women?

\- If doing something like that would further some cause of his, how could he not do it?

Regardless, that was a truth he would not share.

"You can't compare me to Damon" He argued hoping she wouldn't push the matter.

Of course, she was stubborn and wouldn't drop it.

\- That was actually one of the qualities he liked about her.

"Oh I'm sure I can, and I'm pretty sure you are far worse" She angrily provoked, shoving her finger at his chest.

There were no warning signs when he suddenly roared in her face. "How dare you"? He screamed, highly offended by her accusations.

She didn't pull back, only followed his example.

"You tried to kill me" She hissed back, remembering the he was going to sacrifice her for his wolf curse, and the time he had Tyler bite her.

The weather hadn't changed a bit, but their discussion had brought them back to that careless state of mind when it came to the weather.

"I saved you" Klaus corrected her, raindrops flying off his lips as he yelled.

"To save your own ass Klaus, I swear to god if you do this. I'll never talk to you again. Never" She spat back, probably only giving him childish threats. But it was in fact the only thing she had left to threaten him with.

He wasn't sure on whether it was the fear of never being able to talk to her again or the fact that he was just tired of fighting with her, but he decided to back down.

\- Almost.

"Fine. But you can't stop me from doing this" He said as he whooshed over the lot and inside the boarding house.

"Fuck" she mumbled to herself when she heard a loud bang coming from inside.

* * *

"You again" Damon smirked when finding himself once again pushed up against a wall by the hybrid. He tried to act like he wasn't affected by Klaus' strength, but truth be told he could very much feel his strength - it hurt.

Klaus fought hard not to rip Damon's heart out of his chest….

"I suggest you listen very carefully friend. If you so much as put one little finger on Caroline again, you better call up your former lover Katarina and have her teach you how to run"

It took some seconds for Damon to comprehend what Klaus was talking about…

"Aaahh. I see. Well I wouldn't worry about that. I'm no longer in need of her services" Damon provoked. He didn't mean it the way it sounded; his only goal was to piss the hybrid off even more.

"You are making it very hard for me not to kill you. But you are in luck, because the girl you took advantage of doesn't want you to get hurt. Quite frankly I don't understand why" Klaus growled, adding a smile at the thought of killing Damon before continuing….

"But here's how it's gonna be. You are going to apologize to her"

Damon found himself curious about the fact that Klaus was getting so upset over what he had done to Caroline, of course he knew that he had a thing for her, but not this much.

"Oh please. Like that's going to happen" Damon laughed underestimating Klaus's true anger.

"Apologize to her. Or you will cease to exist. The world will be so much better without you in it" Klaus threatened as he pressed his arm to Damon's neck, cutting off his airways.

He knew Caroline was close without even looking for her. He could smell her…

Damon on the other hand hadn't noticed her coming in, she was standing a few feet away from Klaus, on his left side.

"Oh for crying out loud…..I'm sorry" He rasped out trying to breathe, realizing that trying to fight back was probably pointless.

Klaus tilted his head to the side a little, almost as if trying to meet Caroline's eyes.

"That's not good enough" Klaus harshly claimed when turning back to Damon, pressing effortlessly harder into his neck.

Was it really necessary to drag it out even more? She wanted to punch him for it.

When mustering up some courage to intervene again her eyes took notice of something that was to make her forget all about her plans.

\- His arm, the one he had against the raven-haired vampire's neck. She could only assume that he wasn't using his full power while holding Damon in his place, because if he had been, Damon probably wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Still, the way he worked that arm showcased his strength and firmness to her in a way that had her hypnotized.

The muscles clearly activated and prominent veins spreading down that same arm. Furthermore, he was still wet and when in the position he was in right now, it certainly didn't work against him.

Damon closed his eyes in annoyance for a split second, as if finally coming to terms with what he needed to do.

He sighed before looking straight into her eyes as his apology came.

The sound coming from Damon pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked at him and actually felt worried. She feared Klaus would cross her.

"I'm sorry Caroline" He said and noticed the worried expression in her eyes, which by the way surprised him.

His apology seemed legit.

"Indeed" Klaus proudly said behind gritted teeth as he released Damon.

He took two steps away from Damon before turning around to her.

He didn't say anything.

Just told her with her eyes that his work there was done, and then he was gone.

\- She kinda panicked at that, he couldn't leave things like this. She needed to talk to him.

She gazed over at Damon who was massaging his sore neck. When their eyes met she mouthed I'm sorry to him without using her voice before whooshing after Klaus.

* * *

Once outside she felt the rain splashing against her again, she quickly entered the forest that surrounded the boarding house and it didn't take long before she caught up with him.

He was fast, but she was too.

"Klaus stop" She yelled behind him.

And so he did.

She tried to deny it, tried to throw this feeling of satisfaction away, but she couldn't.

It felt good, Damon's apology felt good. She felt relief and Klaus needed to know, he deserved to know that after everything.

"I need to tell you something...Thank you for what you did back there" She softly admitted.

He stepped towards her and saw the genuine thankfulness in her eyes and in that moment he knew he had done the right thing. He had feared that his actions would make her resent him even more, but she just proved that it did the exact opposite. She was thankful, someone was actually thankful for something he had done.

And it wasn't just someone, it was her.

"You are welcome" He meekly countered as he raised one of his hands up to her cheeks, where he repeated something he'd already done that night. His thumb softly stroking away raindrops.

She also repeated something she'd already done, she closed her eyes and let him touch her like that.

There wasn't any logic to what was happening, she felt her breathe become heavier again and his touch, his touch felt like fire.

She had never broken a promise once in her life.

Her gums itched.

Her eyes darkened.

Spidery lines spread from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her slender razor-sharp fangs extended to the point where she couldn't keep her mouth closed anymore.

She flaunted it to him, keeping her promise. And she did it without any hesitation.

She copied his way of showcasing the fangs, so she snarled at him.

\- Rain pouring over her now bloodthirsty face, dripping off her fangs.

His reaction, she hadn't anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't even know what to say, sorry for my loooong absence, there really isn't any excuse.

This is a very short chapter, I just wanted to give you something…fast. I hope you like it even though it's not a lengthy one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Caroline had from the moment they first met, seemed to be the type of person you could trust. She was so loyal, kindhearted, pure and brutally honest, and those were only a few of the qualities she possessed that he enjoyed and appreciated.

In addition to that, he had always considered her to be a girl who kept her word. At least when it came to friends, family and other things she cared about. Sure she probably indulged in a little white lie from time to time, who didn't?

But could _he_ trust her?

Being able to trust someone other than himself was not an easy task. The fear of being double-crossed and stabbed in the back had haunted him for so many centuries, it still did, and with good reason.

When it came to her promise to him, he hadn't expected her to follow through, because her loyalty didn't lie with him. So, suffice it to say he was quite taken aback when she kept her word.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her; every feature of her face right now was completely mesmerizing, intoxicating and utterly beautiful. He had noticed the way her tongue had glided over her teeth, like massaging them, desperately seeking some comfort for the unpleasantness that had started.

She had closed her eyes for a split second and when opening them again they had a much more toned down yet distinct shade. The darkness in them pulled his curiosity to the edge, he wanted more, needed more.

Her lips slightly parted as veins started to spread down from under her eyes; he could tell she found it difficult to keep her mouth closed as her predatory teeth was unleashed. He half expected her to try; instead she shot her mouth wide open, hissing at him.

\- She was magnificent.

The rain continued to pour down; trailing over her face and the second it came into contact with her skin it was almost like smoke started to materialize as a result of cold hitting warm. Her breathing was heavy, like she had been running for hours and hours. He could tell she enjoyed what she was, she liked being a vampire. Ageless. Fearless.

He wanted to touch her face carefully, wanted to tell her in silence how utterly beautiful she was, wanted to stand there for a while just to look at her; instead he acted on impulse – as he so often did.

He kissed her, not her lips but her neck, knowing that when she was in this kind of state that was what she would appreciate the most. And she did.

When his lips came into contact with the exposed skin on her neck she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her lips as her head fell back and he followed. The rain was now dripping inside her open mouth, creating a perfect kind of comforting sensation to her overheated insides. His lips were on one side of her neck and on the other side he used one of his hands to keep her in place.

He could both hear and feel her heart pounding away from underneath her chest.

She didn't touch him, she didn't even move….

He began to move his kisses further up, over her jaw and cheeks, closing in on her lips as he pulled her head up to meet his. He expected her features to have returned to normal, but to his surprise….she hadn't let it go yet.

He scanned her face once again, looked deep into her eyes – seeking some kind of confirmation that it was okay if he actually kissed her. Contemplating on it over and over again inside his head he came to the conclusion that he really didn't care…he wanted her so he took her, knowing that she wouldn't reject him…


End file.
